


Gloves

by shinodabear



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodabear/pseuds/shinodabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was wearing gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves

It’s not always so simple. It’s never so easy.

“He was wearing gloves.” (Announce it. Tell everyone.) Anderson will scoff: “I knew that!” But Sherlock can tell them what kind (leather). Anderson will scoff again: “I knew that, too.” But Sherlock can tell them what color (black) and what texture (butter soft). But he won’t. Because he can tell them how the gloves felt (how he felt with them) wrapped around his throat.

It’s not always so easy. It’s never so simple.

Sherlock says nothing. Anderson reports. Lestrade’s gaze lingers. (Step back. Swallow.) (“I want to leave _marks_ on you.”)


End file.
